Wrecked
by CrookedWoman
Summary: Sherry gets an invitation to a friends wedding. She brings her partner in crime along. Everything seems to be going great until a few people at the wedding feel ill...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This content is rated M. This story may contain graphic violence, Sexual content, and Strong language. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Sherry, Jake.

Summary: Sherry gets an invitation to a friends wedding. She brings her partner in crime along. Everything seems to be going great until a few people at the wedding feel ill...

**CHAPTER 1: The Invitation**

_Dear Sherry, _

_Jason finally proposed! I'm so excited! We've been planning our wedding for a couple months. Sorry i'm telling you all this late. I know you just got off your mission in Edonia. I haven't seen you in so long. It's been a whole year. I also heard you got promoted. Congrats Sherbear. If your not busy I was hoping that you would come down to Washington. We were going to all get together and Travel to Spain! My wedding is going to be held at a Cathedral in Barcelona called The Sagrada Familia. Its so beautiful. But enough of me going on and on about my wedding. We plan on leaving from my place around 10:00pm. The airport is like 15 mins away. if you do decide to come, get there an hour early before us. Btw we are taking delta airlines! I can't take Sinco airlines anymore, lol. (Long story) Anyways, i am ending this letter. I really hope u come Sherry! _

_Ps: Don't be afraid to invite a date ;)_

_Love, Chelsea _

She stopped reading the letter. Her eyes teared up. "I can't believe Chelsea is getting married." She thought to herself. Oh my god. She couldn't believe it. Chelsea had been Sherry's best friend. The met in a lab class they both were in. They became close friends, both had conflicts in their life that they both could relate too. Sherry's dad was a workaholic, bearly had time for his daughter. Chelseas dad was a lab scientist. He let his new creation get in the way of his daughter and him.

Thinking Sherry sat there on her leather black computer desk chair. She then looked at the last sentence of the letter. 'Don't be afraid to invite a date ;)' A date? Like who? If she did go, who would she possibly bring? Sherry took a while to think.

Jake.

She thought instantly. She and Jake awkwardly bonded during the mission. She would try and protect him, and he would save her. She got up from her chair and headed to the coat rack where he coat hung. She dug in her pockets to get her cell phone out. "I might as well text him." she mummbled

_'Hey jake, its Sherry. I was wondering if you are busy this week.' _She typed on her phone. She then scrolled in her contacts looking for his name, when she found it she then pressed enter and sent him the message. "Hopefully it won't take him long to answer." Sherry walked over to her desk and sat down reading up on some paper work. Her phone was at the side of her.

Twenty Minutes had passed and sill no message from jake. It was getting late so she put all the papers back in their folders. She then went to get her coat off the coat rack, as she started putting on her coat, her phone vibrated. She hurried over to it. 1 new message from Tank. She giggled girlishly. Tank was Jakes nickname. She pressed view on her phone.

_'Hey supergirl, I just got home. I think i'm free. why? Miss me already? ;)'_

She then quickly texted back

_'Still got that jerkish side i see. Anyways, My friend is getting married. I want to go. It's all the way in Barcelona. She said i could bring anyone with me, so i wanted to know if you would like to tag along.'_

After she sent the message she grabbed her keys off the desk and locked the office door before closing it. The building was oddly quiet.

_'So what your tellin me is that you need a date to youe friends wedding?'_

Her cheeks tinted.

_'Don't flatter yourself. I'm just asking if you wanted to go as friends! No dating! Just going and leaving as friends.'_

She walked though the parking lot. She found her busted up Toyota Camary in the lot. It wasn't hard to find considering that she was basically the only one there at the office.

_'Fine supergirl, its a date then!'_

Her eyes widened. She unlocked the car door and got in. She put on her seat belt and started texting back.

_'No, moron i didn't say it was a date!'_

She started her car. and took it off park.

_'Whatever you say. I'll be there. Where should i meet u at?'_

She drove out the lot. Now she was at the street. All the lights were on, everyone was outside. She drove by It looked like there were a bunch of parties going on. Red light. she stopped the car.

_'You think you could get to New york City before Sunday?'_

Green light. She slowly started driving. She made a left and before you know it she was paralllel parking right across the street from her apartment.

_'Hell yeah! See you in a couple hours.'_

She made a small smile while reading the message.

_'Thanks Jake, see you.'_

She got out the car and made her way toward her apartment. Boy she couldn't wait to see Jake. "I wonder how this is all going to work out..." she said silently.

Otay guys, do u like it so far?! i know this was short and probably not the best but i promise the story will build up! :) Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This content is rated M. This story may contain graphic violence, Sexual content, and Strong language. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Sherry, Jake.

Summary: Sherry gets an invitation to a friend's wedding. She brings her partner in crime along. Everything seems to be going great until a few people at the wedding feel ill...

**Chapter 2: Welcome back Jake...**

After Sherry got home she soon fell asleep on the couch. She was very tired. She was in a deep slumber. Hours had passed. Sherry got up to go lay in her bed. She looked at the hour glass clock. it was 3:39am. She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep. Sherry made her way into her bed room. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze come out the bed room window.

"That's strange, i didn't leave this open." Sherry quickly closed the window. "maybe i did but" she was stopped. Someone was behind her. The person wrapped their hands around her holding her close to them. The person then whispered in her ear, "You scared?" The voice was deep and familiar. A mans voice.

Sherry slowly nodded. She felt fear spread through her body. Was this a robbery? What was he going to rape her? "who Who are you?" She asked.

"Really? You forgot my voice already?" He said huskily. "Its been what, A month and you already forgot me?"

Her eyes widened. "Jake?"

"Who else?" He released her from him. She turned around to look at him.

"How did you... i mean you were in Edonia! I... how did you get in my apartmen..." He silenced her.

"I lied i was in New Jersey and ur window was barley closed super girl. You keep forgetting im a merc."

"Why were you in New Jersey?"

"Hero had somethin for me so i thought i'd swing by and get it."

"What did he give you?" She sat on her bed. Jake joined her.

"Some key. He said this opens my dad's office. Somethin like that. So, i decided to take it. Just for when.." He stopped and looked ahead. "Can we change the subject? I came here to have a good time! When are we heading to Washington?"

"Oh probably later in the morning." She then stared at him intensely. "Ummm.."

"What am i that good-looking?" He noticed her staring at him.

"Where are your bags?" She laughed lightly. "We are going on a trip! You have nothing!"

"oh, well i plan on buying clothes while im down in Barcelona."

"Well since you're not doing anything useful now, you can come and help me pack!" She hopped up from the bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the big walk in closet."

"Damn super girl, You can tell your lonely." He snickered. Eyeing some of the revealing dresses she had.

"Fuck off, I just buy a lot of stuff." She grabbed a beautiful aqua blue dress. It was strapless and long. "I think i'll bring this along." She held onto the dress. Jake kept his eyes on the sweet innocent girl. She's so beautiful. He started to walk towards her. Sherry hadn't notice Jake until she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Her eyes widened and cheeks tented bright red. "Jake...What are you..?" He had her pushed up against the closet wall.

"Supergirl, i want to get a couple of things straight. One, this is a date. Two, No bringing anything that has to do with work. Three, We are both going to have the time of our lives. Four, If i see ANYONE look at u with hungry eyes then there will be a fucking problem and Five, Your mine for the week." He whispered in her ear lightly. She had her eyes closed. She felt mesmerized by Mr. Muller.

"Jake.." She breathed.

"Is that clear?" He said lowly. His lips were closed to hers.

"Yes sir." He eyes grew hazy.

"Good." He pulled away from her. "So where am i sleeping?"

"You can sleep on my bed if you want, i'll take the couch." She pointed to her bed.

"Your crazy right?"

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"I'll take the couch. You can have your bed."

"But.."

"No but's supergirl. I'll be fine." He smirked.

"You sure because..."

He slowly walked up to her. "I'm fine sherry. Unless you want me to sleep with you.." He had this devilish smirk on his face.

"I... Jake... I mean..." She was tounge tied.

"Guess i'll take that as a yes." He walked slowly to her king sized bed. He began to take off his jacket, Then his shirt, then his boots...

"Jake..."

"Yeah?" he looked over at her. He began to unbuckle his belt.

"I'll... wake you... up at 7am." She tried her hardest to look away.

"Alright." He winked and took of his pants. He hopped into her bed and got under the covers. "Hurry up supergirl. I'm getting lonely." he chuckled. He watched her. Her cheeks tinted and she looked shocked. It was cute. Sherry continued packing her bag. When she was done she changed out of her work clothes and pulled out on a tank top with shorts. She hurried and put it on. Then crawled into bed next to jake.

"Still feeling lonely..?" She asked giggling.

"Nah, i got you." He moved closer to her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "G'night supergirl."

"Night Jake." She blushed a deep red. This is going to be the longest week of her life.

JAKE IS SEXY! SHERRY IS CUTE! DID YOU GUYS ENJOY?! THE HORROR WILL COME IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This content is rated M. This story may contain graphic violence, Sexual content, and Strong language. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Sherry, Jake.

Summary: Sherry gets an invitation to a friend's wedding. She brings her partner in crime along. Everything seems to be going great until a few people at the wedding feel ill...

**Chapter 3: Traveling with Jake Muller -.-**

_6:59am...7:00am BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sherry slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined brightly. She looked at her phone. "Wow, 7:00 already?" She then looked at the sleeping Jake. He looked so peaceful. It was kind of cute. "Maybe i should wake him after i take a shower.." As she got up from the bed Jake sensed her leaving.

"Is it seven already?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes sir." she smiled lazily.

"God dammit! That felt too short."

"Well we only had like 3-4 hours of sleep." She walked over to her radio finding a station. "What music do you like?"

"Classical." he stated bluntly.

"Classical?" she eyed him in shock. "Wow."

"What?" he smirked.

"I just wouldn't have guessed you liked classical." She giggled.

"Oh yeah and what type of music do you like?" He chuckled. "Probably that pop crap."

"Thats where your wrong Muller. I love rock." she smiled innocently.

"Oh so you like rock..?"

"Why so suprised...Oh wait..." She found a station that was playing The Concept by Teenage Fanclub. "Love this song."

"Never heard of it." He got up and looked out the window.

"Says she likes my hair 'cause it's down my back, Says she likes the group 'cause we pull in the slack, Oh yeah...Oh yeah... When she's at the gig she takes her car, And she drive us home if it is in a bar, Oh yeah...Oh yeah... I didn't want to hurt you oh yeah... I didn't want to hurt you oh yeah.. I didn't want to hurt you oh yeah... I didn't want to hurt you oh yeah..." she sung along to the words. He singing voice sounded good.

"Wow super girl didn't know you could sing."

"I'm full of surprises hun." she winked the danced her way into the bathroom.

"This is going to be an interesting trip..."

_**After they got dressed...**_

"God damn sherry! what the fuck do you have in here?" Jake struggled bringing her suit case down the stairs.

"Quit your whining Muller. Four more steps to go."

"Fuck me!" He then threw the suit case down the stairs. "There we go." He smirked.

"Jake, you ass! I have valuables in there!" She lightly pushed his shoulder from behind.

When Jake reached the last step he picked up her suit case. "Wheres the car?"

"across the street." She ran over to it and unlocked the trunk.

"Who's driving?" He opened the trunk and threw her suit case in it. Then he slammed the trunk lid down.

"I am! After your motorcycle driving in China i decided to drive when your around."

"My driving was absolutely sexy Sherry," He hopped in the passenger seat. "But, whatever at least i get to rest."

"Yeah yeah." She got in the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt. "Jake, seat belt."

"You keep forgetting I'm.."

"Built like a tank? Seatbelt on NOW." She began driving.

"Fine." He hooked in his seatbelt.

Jake and Sherry sat in silence for an hour. It grew awkward. Sherry seemed to glance at Jake now and then. Jake would whistle a tune. Sherry decided to break the awkward silence. "What are you whistling?"

"Oh, just a song my mother used to sing to me."

"It's a nice melody. Very soothing."

"Yeah..." He looked away from me. His eyes grew sad."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jake."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know your mom died and..."

"It's fine Sherry. She was the only family i had... She was the only one who was there for me... I don't have anyone.."

"You have me Jake!"

"Sherry you don..."

"Shut up! You have me Jake! You'll always have me. I care about you! You are the most amazing person I've met Jake! You are a good guy. You save me countless of times, i'll will always have your back til the end." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

With disbelief on his face, he gave her a small smile. "Thank you Sherry." So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything! Lets play the question game!"

"Ummm, okay? You go first."

"Okay, What is your favorite color?"

"Black, you?"

"Blue, Okay your turn."

"What type of movies do you like watching?"

"Action, Adventure, Comedy. You?"

"Horror."

"What was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Me pissing myself when i did my first hand to hand combat with a B.O.W, you?"

"When i was in high school this guy i liked asked me out, i threw up on him."

"Gross! So super girl had her high school crush. Let me hear about this."

"Well his name was Bryan. He was the most sexiest man I've ever seen. He was my lab partner and i guess we grew feelings for each other. I was too afraid to tell him, so when he asked me out i guess i was so overwhelmed that i threw up. After that day he wouldn't talk to me or come near me."

"Oh sorry Sherry.."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nah i didn't really have crushes when i was younger. When i got older i would have one night stands with these hoe-ish women."

"So you were a man whore?"

"Somethin like that..."

"Well what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like anyone now?"

"Well there's this one girl but, i doubt she's be interested."

"Oh, and who is this girl?" She said bluntly.

"I think we should talk about this later Sherry. i'm tired." He smirked.

"Okay well you should take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there, okay?"

"Okay super girl..." He closed his eyes. "And Sherry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

"For..?"

"Not leaving me." And with that he quickly fell asleep.

"Your welcome Jake." She whispered while sadly smiling."I will always be there for you."

HOW WAS THIS!? Did you like? The horror will come soon! Don't worry. Thanks for the review guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This content is rated M. This story may contain graphic violence, Sexual content, and Strong language. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Sherry, Jake.

Summary: Sherry gets an invitation to a friend's wedding. She brings her partner in crime along. Everything seems to be going great until a few people at the wedding feel ill...

**CHAPTER 4: Arrival**

Sherry kept eyeing Jake. He looked peaceful when he slept. His mouth hung open slightly. He was so handsome. "I wonder who Jake likes.." she thought to herself. She continue driving and thinking, Outside grew dark. It felt like she was the only car on the road. She was speeding. Sherry had a thing for speeding on an open road. The windows were open. It was the first day of spring. It was about 50 degrees outside. Sherry slowed down when she saw the Welcome sign for Washington. She shook jake.

"Huh...What?" He grumbled.

"We're here!" She smiled.

"Good. Need me to take over with the driving?" He asked

"Nah, I'm going to pull into a hotel."

"Oh okay." He yawned. "Are you even tried?" He looked at her. She didn't even look close to tired. She looked like a little girl on her way to chucky cheese. "What are you so excited about?"

"Nothing, i... it's been a while since i was up here. So many great memories.." He smiled brightly. She pulled over into the Hampton hotel parking lot. "I hope they have rooms available."

"Lets go see then." Both exited the car and entered the hotel. Sherry mad her way over to the clerk.

"Hello, welcome to the Hampton hotel. Are you two renting a room for tonight?" The clerked asked. She kept eyeing Jake, which ticked Sherry off.

"Hello, Yes me and my boyfriend would love to rent a room!" Sherry said with attitude. Jake's eyes widen in confusion.

"Okay then, here's your key card. Your room is 224. Second floor." She completely ignored Sherry and slowly gave jake the card.

"Thanks." he said bluntly, he then grabbed Sherry by the hand and dragged her into the elevator. "What the hell was that about?" He asked crossing his arms.

"That girl is a slut. I know her from my old office job." She looked away. "I'll tell you more about it when we get into the room." She stared at the floor with sad eyes.

"Okay.."

The finally reached their room. Jake swiped the card to open the door. They opened the door and were surprised by how elegant it looked. The paint was beige. The sheets were pure white silk, with gold trimmings on it. A flat screen hung on the wall. "Nice room, you Americans sure know how to fix things up." Sherry chuckled. "So come on lets talk..." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was shocked by the action.

"Ok, well... The girl downstairs is named Clara Goodwin. She was the assistant manager for my boss. Basically I was going out with this guy... We were on a date. She knew. I told him i was going to use the bathroom. When i came back he was kissing him, grabbing him...you get it!" She grumbled. "She always wants the guy i'm with." She sighed. "It's fucking annoying. I hope you don't find her attractive or anything..."

Jake lifted Sherry's chin up so he could look directly in her eyes. "Sherry, I only find one girl attractive. That girl is you." He smiled.

"Jake...i..." She was speechless.

"Shhh, lets gets some sleep. You look beat." He stripped from his shirt, boots and, jeans.

"Oh, okay.." She was still blushing. She took off her button up shirt, boots, and jeans. All she had on was her tank top, and briefs.

"Damn.." Jake mumbled lowly to himself.

"What was that?" She asked blankly.

"Nothing."

Sherry slowly crawled into bed and got under the covers, not surprised at all Jake wrapped his hands around her. "Jake...?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I think your very attractive too..."

"Ha, thanks super girl." He kissed her head. "Now close those big bright eyes of yours and sleep."

"Good night Jake."

"Night super girl." Within a couple of minutes both of them were asleep peacefully.

_**Next Morning...**_

Jake awoken before sherry. He stared at Sherry's sleeping form. "So cute." She hugged on to Jake's arm. He carefully shook her off and looked a the clock. "Its 12:00am, damn we slept good." He stood up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. There was a low knock at the door. "Huh? Who can this be?" He headed towards the door and opened it a bit, peeking out. "Umm, hello." There stood Clara. She gave him a devilish smile. She stood about 5''9. She had long black hair and grey eyes. She was a very well-developed woman. "How may i help you?"

"Oh i just wanted to see if you are enjoying your!" She giggled and licked her lips.

"Yes, we are just fine." He stood there awkwardly. He was shirtless.

"Good, Anyways. I came to say i find you attractive and if things don't work out with you and your girlfriend, maybe we can hang out..."

"Nah, i rather not. Plus, things will work out fine. I love her. Thanks for your concern." And with that he slammed the door in her face. Jake turned around to see Sherry standing up staring at him. She had wide eyes and her smile was full of happiness.

"Morning tank..." She walked slowly to him. Jake couldn't help watching her hips sway. She was close to Jake. Jake was slowly losing his mind. He wanted to take her against the wall now. She softly kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Thank you Jake." She whispered in his ear. She stared at him for a while. "I'm going to go take a shower." She the made her way to the bathroom. Before she closed the door she eyed Jake and smiled. "Oh, and I love you too." The door was completely shut. Jake's heart-felt warm. He stood in the same spot and smiled like a retard. Jake Muller was going to make this woman his. He felt nothing but love for this woman. He opens his heart for her. Sherry made him feel complete.

"I love you with all my heart super girl..."

How was it, It's going to be a long story so i'm building up things for later chapters. I just want to say thanks for the reviews! It's the only reason i keep writing. I know i suck right now but this is my first time, writing a story! Please support me guys! :D Thanks


End file.
